Best Friends
by GazettElovers
Summary: Uruha didn't show up at band practice so of course Reita was forced to go get him only to find him drunk (Reiha).


Best Friends

Reita found himself standing outside Uruha's door. The blond didn't show up at band practice today - and on a unanimous vote - Reita was chosen to go "check" on him. In Ruki speak that's: _Reita-you-better-get-that-idiot's-ass-to-work-or-both-of-you-are-dead_.

"_Why is that midget always flipping out? Wasn't Kai supposed to be the 'so-called leader' of the GazettE? And why am I always the one in charge of babysitting Kouyou?"_

Reita may be Uruha's best friend but that doesn't mean Reita was in charge of him. Reita did his own thing and Uruha did his - so that brings us back to why Reita was standing there knocking on the guitarist's door.

"Uruha - are you in there? You had better not be asleep! Do you know how pissed off Ruki is right now?! Open the door!"

"Akira...?" Uruha's groan was heard from inside the door.

"Uruha?" Reita tried to turn the knob on the door which was surprisingly unlocked and opened up to reveal Uruha sprawled on the ground surrounded by an array of alcohol bottles.

"Nee~Nee~Akira~" Uruha's face was red and he was showing off a lot of skin that looked flushed from his consumption of the alcohol. Reita also found himself red and blushing but for a totally different reason. "_Why did his best friend have to turn out so much like a girl?! A really hot girl!"_

"Kouyou…" Reita tried very hard not to look at Uruha and to get his face back to its normal color. "... what the hell have you been up to…?"

Uruha started giggling uncontrollably. "hahaha...ha… what do you think Reita-bonkura…? Drinking, of course! … well… I was… there's none left now…"

"_Was Uruha pouting?" _Reita found himself blushing again. This was so unlike him! But what was he supposed to do? "Uruha- don't call me that…"

"Ehh…? Nee~ doushite…?" Uruha was pouting again. Why is he always like this when he's drunk? Besides, he drinks so much he should know his limits! This shouldn't be happening!

"Kouyou! Why are you drunk off your ass anyway?! You should know better! We had practice today remember? Ruki's really pissed off! Not just with you but with me too! Why me?!" Reita was in the middle of his rant not noticing Uruha's hurt look.

"Ruki again, huh…?" Uruha's voice was so low Reita barely heard him. "I'm sorry… you can go… I'll be fine… see you at practice tomorrow…"

"Kouyou…"

"Just go Reita…!"

"_Was Uruha mad…? Why?" _Did Reita say something to make him angry? "I can't just leave you… even if you are a pain…"

"Yeah… you're right… I am a pain… so just go back to Ruki…"

"_Ruki…? Why was Uruha talking about Ruki…?" _ Reita found himself pretty confused. Was he just imagining it or did Uruha seem like he was jealous…? Over Ruki?! Now that was weird! "Uruha are you jealous…?"

"So what if I am?"

"_Ok… that was weird… was Uruha still drunk?" _ "Uruha… why would you be jealous over Ruki?"

"Because he's always clinging to you! And you're always worrying about everything he says!"

"What…? Uruha - I do not worry about everything that overbearing chibi says. All of us are just kind of forced to listen to him! He's like some shadow leader! Besides, you know Ruki's a drama queen! And all that 'clinging' is just fan service! And he does it more with you…!" Now Reita was the one who seemed to be jealous. Uruha just silently stared at him with a shocked expression.

Slowly Uruha tore his gaze away from Reita and looked towards the ground. "Nee~ Akira~ I...I like you - I love you!" Uruha suddenly looked up at Reita, tears making their way into his eyes.

"...wait… what?" Reita looked at Uruha with surprise. How did _he_ personally feel about it? They've been friends for forever! Reita decided to just try and brush it off. "Uruha… are you still drunk…?"

Uruha looked pretty hurt by that comment and it made Reita feel terrible that he made Uruha feel that way. He also didn't miss the few teardrops escaping from Uruha's eyes.

"...yeah… you're right… I probably am… just forget about it…" Uruha's voice started cracking as he said those words.

"_Does Uruha really mean what he just said…? Does he really love me…?" _Reita stood there almost motionless. He thought about it - he and Uruha have been together…well - forever. Is it that bad to take it another step? To something more than just friendship? "_No…no, it's not._ Reita resolved himself, his feelings for the blonde guitarist finally surfacing. "Kouyou… I love you too…"

"What…? Reita?" Uruha was suddenly in Reita's arms and going in the direction of his own bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you to bed, you alcoholic." Reita answered Uruha bluntly with a small smile on his face.

"But _Akira_~!"

"No 'buts' Kouyou."

Uruha looked crestfallen. "Are you leaving?"

"No - I'll stay with you as long as you want."

"... how about…forever…?"

Reita smiled again and with a sigh he answered, "...I guess I'll have to."

Reita finally got Uruha to bed. "You should sleep Kouyou."

Uruha started pouting again. "Nee~Akira~ do I have to…? Can't we do something else?" Reita's eyes widened and he blushed at Uruha's suggestion. "Kouyou -you're still drunk… I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Can't you at least give me a kiss~?" Uruha's voice was pleading. How was Reita supposed to say no? One kiss shouldn't hurt...right...?

Reita leaned down to capture Uruha's lips. Uruha's arms snaked around the bassist's neck deepening the kiss. Reita was being slowly swept into the moment by the guitarist and he started moving his hands all over Uruha's body.

Uruha - without Reita realizing - was starting to peel off Reita's clothes, leaving the bassist's upper body exposed. The kiss became more heated and Reita's hands started slipping inside Uruha's clothes eventually taking them off and before they knew it, both of them were completely naked.

"Kouyou…" Reita breathed out Uruha's name, biting his ear as he did so.

"Ah! Akira~!" Reita was nipping and licking Uruha's collarbone, leaving red marks on the pale skin.

"Kouyou…I can't stop…can I…?" Reita's hands were grasping Uruha's hips, looming over him with a lustful look in his gaze. Reita suddenly took Uruha's lips, making Uruha moan and tangle his fingers into Reita's hair. "Kouyou… please?"

"Mmnnn…Akira~" Uruha moaned his approval while Reita quickly went down, kissing all the way from Uruha's chest and abdomen while feeling his silky thighs before finally taking Uruha's erection into his mouth.

After a while, Reita took his mouth off Uruha's member and he licked his own fingers, wetting each digit.

"Ahh~! Akira~!" Uruha started writhing in pleasure when Reita pushed the wet digits in Uruha's entrance trying to stretch him while his other hand stroked Uruha's penis. Uruha's fingers desperately clinging to the sheets.

"Akira… I can't take it anymore… put it in…"

Reita stopped what he was doing and looked towards Uruha's face. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes… hurry…"

Reita surrendered to Uruha's pleading voice unable to hold back his desire and pushed himself into Uruha's tight heat.

"Ahh~haa~ahh! Akira~ah!"

"Kouyou…I love you…"

Uruha's eyes widened in shock slowly melting into a gaze of love. "I love you too, Akira…for a while now…I've always loved you…" Uruha smiled up at Reita.

"Kouyou…"

Uruha had fallen asleep while Reita stared at his beautiful face and stroked his silky hair. Uruha's eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave Reita an almost confused stare before realization dawned on him. "Akira?"

"It's ok Kouyou…just go back to sleep…I'll be here..."

Uruha smiled softly up at Reita before drifting off to sleep again and closing his eyes. Who would've thought Reita would fall in love with his best friend - even if said best friend always gets mistaken for a girl…

"Where the hell are those two?!" The GazettE's tiny vocalist was pretty pissed off. "Uruha and Reita are dead! How dare they skip band practice again!?"

Aoi and Kai had smirks on their faces and were failing miserably to hide their amusement.

"Ruki…just let it go…I'm sure those two had a good reason not to be here."

"And what reason could that possibly be?!" Ruki was still fuming.

"Oh~ I could think of a few~" Aoi quipped, trying hard not to laugh.


End file.
